


пустая пачка чипсов

by iloevutoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloevutoo/pseuds/iloevutoo
Summary: Короткие истории, словно крошки от чипсов, что так липнут к пальцам. Только вот незадача, чипсов в пачке почему-то нет. — Именно так я опишу то, что Вы почувствуете от этой книжки с рассказами.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	пустая пачка чипсов

  
На улице приятно шелестит листва деревьев, в то время как рассветное солнце начинает слепить своими яркими лучами, даря едва заметное тепло в столь знойное летнее утро. Сейчас должно быть около пяти утра, поэтому ни людей, ни машин в зоне видимости Доёна нет, чему он очень благодарен, ведь наконец-то может побыть в тишине. Работать звукорежиссёром для дорам выматывает, ведь сжатые сроки вынуждают оставаться на работе на сутки, дни и даже недели, как и произошло сейчас.  
  
На подходе к дому, темноволосый чувствует огромную радость и облегчение, что даже звенящая головная боль уходит на второй план, но глаза при этом начинают слипаться сильнее, то ли из-за сухости, то ли из-за того, что последний раз он спал более тридцати часов назад. Квартира находится в доме с открытым типом лестниц, не предусматривая в нем лифт, ведь этажей всего пять. В этот момент, ветер легко развивает его челку, словно играется, и охлаждает открытую шею, уходя мурашками под свитшот. Глубоко вздохнув, подтягивая лямку сумки себе на плечо, Ким перепрыгивает через ступеньки, заставляя тело взбодриться и заработать в штатном режиме снова. В воздухе чарующий запах свежести и все, чего хочет темноволосый сейчас, так это увидеть их и выпить чая с мелиссой. Доён помнит, как самостоятельно и тщательно выбирал район с хорошим видом, поэтому подъем на третий этаж не испортит ему настроение. Скорее всего, сейчас вообще ничего не способно испортить его.   
  
Перед самой квартирой парень тормозит, с особым вниманием прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью, пока достаёт ключи и тихо, в меру всех своих возможностей, поворачивает замок. За дверью предстаёт чистая прихожая, что вызывает в душе гордость и счастье, потому что “мои мальчики справились”. Ким не включает свет, ведь в квартире стоит приятная тишина и не хотелось бы разбудить кого-нибудь. Только мелодичный звук листвы продолжает доносится с улицы, предположительно, через открытое окно на кухне. Парень укладывает сумку на пуфик, присаживаясь на соседний, чтобы развязать туго затянутые шнурки. Он вовсю увлечён делом, когда со стороны гостиной слышится глухой звук, словно кто-то случайно шаркнул танком по полу и в проёме прихожей, виднеется тёмная макушка. Высокий парень тепло улыбается, немного хрипло мыча, пока подходит к Доёну. Ворот его пижамы помялся, а когда он присаживается прямо перед Кимом, упираясь на одно из колен, то можно заметить, как сильно спутались его волосы за время пока он спал.   
  
— С возвращением... ― Медленно проговаривать парень в пижаме, будто вспоминает и заново учиться разговаривать, перехватывая шнурки из чужих рук в этот момент, чтобы самому побыстрее расправиться с обувью.  
  
― Да, ― Горло хрипит от долгого молчания, заставляя прокашляться и неловко посмеяться после. ― я дома, Джонни ― Ким слегка толкается своей головой о чужую, поднимая руки к вороту чужой пижамы.   
  
― Как все прошло? ― Мягкими движениями Доён расправляет пижаму, после утопая пальцами в темных спутанных волосах.   
  
― Если честно, то это было просто ужасно… ― Он не скрывает эмоций и тяжёлого вздоха, лишь утыкаясь носом в чужую макушку, вдыхая запах кондиционера с ромашкой. ― Джехен еще спит? ― Парень ласково трётся носом о мягкие волосы, будто играет с котёнком и поднимает голову, ощущая, как с его ноги стягивают кроссовок. Это уже второй.   
  
― Нет, он не спит, ― Со поднимает голову, чуть прищуривая глаза при улыбке, и тянет руки к лицу своего крольчонка, снимая с того маску и кидая её на тумбочку. ― по-моему, он ещё даже не ложился, и он уже, должно быть, закончил с завтраком. ― Парень в пижаме берёт темноволосого за руку, вставая и утягивая за собой.   
  
В гостиной уже не так чисто, как хотелось бы, но Донен ещё успеет поворчать об этом вечером. Там пахнет спелыми ягодами, а мягкий свет из окна заставляет его прищуриться, инстинктивно пряча лицо за спиной Ёнхо. На это действия раздаётся мягкий смех двоих людей сразу.   
  
― С возвращением домой, Доён~а ― с особым трепетом произносит светловолосый парень, который выходит из кухни, жестом показывая "Окей", говоря о том, что завтрак готов. ― Что думаешь о тёплых объятиях? Или ты слишком устал для этого? ― Ким отрывается от уютного плеча, отрицательно качая головой в слабом протесте.   
  
― Я за... ― медленно волоча ноги, едва поднимая их над полом, темноволосый делает несколько шагов в сторону Юно, чтобы упасть в его раскрытие для объятий руки. Он чувствует, как Джонни подходит со спины, тепло обнимая обоих парней, сцепляя свои руки в замок за спиной Джехёна. ― Ёнхо, Юно, я очень сильно по вам скучал. ― тихо мурлычет парень, укладываясь подбородком на плечо светловолосого, медленно прикрывая глаза под тяжестью век.   
  
Работа звукорежиссёров очень часто происходит в очень быстром и ненормированном темпе, поэтому в начале недели Ким ещё мог ответить на сообщение и даже сходил на обед с Юно, но к концу недели он не успевал даже прочесть поддерживающие сообщения. О их существовании он узнал только после того как поставил свой разрядившийся, как два дня назад, телефон на зарядку, да и то, это произошло только после того, как он закончил работу и отправил материалы монтажёрам.   
  
― Мы тоже очень скучали, малыш. ― отзывается Со, аккуратно наклоняя свою голову, чтобы получить возможность легонько уткнуться носом в щеку Кима, слыша на это одобрительное мычание. ― Ты удивишься, когда я расскажу тебе о том, как сильно Юно нервничал и как много странных вещей говорил. ― Дальше слышится хриплое “ауч” прямо над ухом, потому что Джехён громко хлопает Ёнхо по спине в наказание за «раскрытие тайн» и не важно, что его чувства ни для кого из них не секрет. Доён смеётся, не открывая своих глаз.   
  
― Доён~а, твои глаза такие красные… ― взволнованно отзывается Чон, когда протягивает одну из рук к чужому лицу, чтобы поправить челку, назойливо лезущую в глаза его малыша. Темноволосый на это вновь отрицательно мычит, прося не беспокоится об этом и получает после этого два невесомых, тёплых поцелуя: в щеку от Джонни и в бровь от Юно, который после этого аккуратно перекладывает свою ношу на Со, выпутываясь из объятий. ― Отнесёшь его в комнату? ― Спрашивать на самом деле не обязательно, потому что высокий парень понял все ещё в тот момент, когда на него перешёл весь вес их малыша. Ким же осознал это только сейчас, поворачиваясь в чужих руках, чтобы обвить своими руками шею Джонни, немного сжимая хлопковую ткань в пальцах.   
  
Чон дарит Ёнхо легкий поцелуй в шею, чуть ниже уха, а когда отстраняется получает быстрый и неуловимый чмок в нос, который до сих пор смущает его сильнее всего. Юно уходит обратно, в сторону кухни, чтобы позже принести завтрак в спальню, Со вновь легонько утыкается носом в чужую щеку, подхватывая парня на руки, и удивляется тому, что Донен в этот момент уже задремал в теплых руках.


End file.
